User talk:Shadowblade777
Welcome Hi, welcome to MonsterGirlQuest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alice page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Juni221 (Talk) 05:35, March 6, 2012 Hey there, welcome to the wiki. :) We've noticed you've made some edits and on the whole they are pretty good and mostly welcome. We're currently developing a page template for monsters that are battled though, the ones for the Elemental Spirits included. The template has the Monterpedia excerpts at the top and we're trying to make this as the uniform way that the pages are displayed to keep the wiki coherent. This also goes for the strategy sections too, multiple users have put in time to make the attack pattern strategy and hardcore strategy guides for the monsters and a few users have reported that While we do appreciate your edits, we would like to put forward that any edits that change the pages by removing existing content would be best discussed in the IRC channel on our front page, this is our usual way of organising things and we're partially at fault by not making it too clear on the front page. We're usually okay with edits, just for anything that's a particularly major change it's best to discuss on the wiki community as a whole so everyone is on the same page. Many thanks. :) Unfortunate Mermaid ALAKTORN: Stop deleting the strategies from Gnome’s page, your opinion alone doesn’t give you the right to do so. Other editors agreed to have them and at least one person who read them had positive comments about it. So why not just "Shadowblade" instead of "Shadowblade777"? I mean, your name implies there's 776 Shadowblades which are that much better than you are. Thanks for edit to SP page. Valourtore I saved all the pages on Monster Girl Quest from TV Tropes (which uses a variant of Mediawiki code), and I wanted to re upload them here because their site policy changed and they don't have an article on the page anymore. There are no pictures, but the original HTML source code and all the original text is still intact, so would it be possible to reupload them (edited for readability) here for, at the very least, archival purposes? Note: There is an article on it on the latest version of Encyclopedia Dramatica, and a link to zip archive where you can download the saved copies of the HTML source of the original pages, which I can provide if nessecary. The zip archive also contains saved copies of a lot of other pages I saved, just in case you're interested. Rms12 21:33, May 14, 2012 (UTC)Rms12 :Go for it. I'm not stopping you. Shadowblade777 01:34, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know I can post those trope pages. I just need to know where on the site it would be most appropriate to place them, and I'll be happy to start working on it. Rms12 01:43, May 15, 2012 (UTC)Rms12 You know where I can get that New Game+ patch? seems legit XD LOL Side Stories#New Game+ALAKTORN 16:01, May 16, 2012 (UTC) It would be nice if you wrote a comment about some of the changes you make, like where you got Ilias’s command just now :/ALAKTORN 10:06, May 24, 2012 (UTC) That command is basically where it is originally stated: San Ilia, when Luka talks about an Ilias monument. Shadowblade777 17:02, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- First off, gratz with 999 edit, which could make a reply on this message edit 1000 :D Secondly ALAKTORN and I had a small discussion about adding previous and next links at the monster girls, and since it is fairly done, ALAKTORN is now waiting for input from other members / admins. Could you, the other two heavenly editors and/or the Wiki Lord give your say about how it looks now? Finally... Uuhhmm... Damm, I don't know what to say for a third thing, so I'll just sign off now. >:D FurRiffic 09:12, June 1, 2012 (UTC) For now I’m filling in the whole story order– it’d be best if nobody else does it, as I go along I keep finding bugs in my code, so I have to fix them; once that’s done I’ll look into implementing experience. If anyone has ideas about the InfoBox just name it and I’ll try to implement it; I’ve thought of personalized templates (for the Elemental Spirits, for example) but didn’t get any good ideas or couldn’t find nice icons that could be put next to the name or something; and I thought of an icon to switch character info for characters such as Sara that have 2 “forms”, but that’s hard to implement and I’ll have to talk to some friends later today and see what they think.ALAKTORN 17:00, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Only their first appearance is considered. If we want to make it good we need someone who knows how to code JavaScript.ALAKTORN 03:08, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Can you give your opinion on this? FurRiffic (Talk) 08:28, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Could you and ALAKTORN give your opinion on the pictures on this page? (see further talk on that page) thanks FurRiffic (Talk) 11:08, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Can't we say that Luka has broken three of Ilias's commandments?DJexe (talk) 13:25, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :He did break "Thou shall not give semen", but Ilias didn't really give a damn to each time he had sex with Alice. Shadowblade777 (talk) 17:14, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Your avatar, if I am guessing right, you play Mabinogi and frequent Mabination right? Kirine (talk) 18:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :You got that right. Shadowblade777 (talk) 23:59, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Alice's Bio Thanks for assisting with her biography.DJexe (talk) 06:50, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Monsterpedia Sorry for the mess I made on the Monsterpedia page, was editing when I pressed enter in the change summary box. FurRiffic (Talk) 04:46, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :Happens. Don't worry too much about mistakes that can easily be repaired. Shadowblade777 (talk) 05:42, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Bored I'm suffering from immensive boredum... Does anyone wanna share Violated Hero with me? Shadowblade777 (talk) 02:11, August 12, 2012 (UTC) What is Violated Hero. Could you give me a summary of it?DJexe (talk) 04:28, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Its a short eroge whose concepts are somewhat identical to MGQ's. Shadowblade777 (talk) 04:31, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I 'll give it a try after I finish with Kamidori.DJexe (talk) 09:52, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :I'm actually playing it right now and I'm on my fifth playthrough of it.DJexe (talk) 10:40, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Just asking, are you looking for the game itself or something else? (I got it and it's English translation patch) FurRiffic (Talk) 09:59, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Game itself, of course. Throw in the English translation, too. Share it with me please? :3 Shadowblade777 (talk) 18:12, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :I’d like a share too.--ALAKTORN (talk) 19:22, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :I'd also like a share if you don't mind.DJexe (talk) 21:05, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I can give you all a share through IRC. I don't know when I can be online today / tomorrow, so just hang around or wait for me to post it here. FurRiffic (Talk) 05:42, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Yay, may God the Monster Lord bless you~ Shadowblade777 (talk) 05:44, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sorry about the duplicated categories (dif). The wiki sometimes for explainable reasons does this to me and some other ppl too. FurRiffic (Talk) 13:52, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm new and I made two - albeit minor - edits. However I forgot to login prior to doing so. Is there a way to associate them with my account using my ip? (It's not that important, just curious...) Best Regards, 03:10, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Dear Guest :Unfortunately no. Once you leave it, the IP will be stuck there forever. Shadowblade777 (talk) 03:29, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ::The only thing you COULD do is make a link on your (ip-/real-user)talk-/home-page to your real account, but to be fair, I wouldn't do that. FurRiffic (Talk) 04:47, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for inviting me, I'm the user 115.132182.36. I'll see if I can contribute more to this wikia. Psicaliph (talk) 20:53, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Facebook Someone from the wikia added me to a secret MGQ group and wanted me to get some people. I figured before asking all those people (one of them being? you) I wanted to double check if it was even allowed. I check the ToU but the closest thing I could take a guess at is that it MAY count as advertisement? Wanted to double check. If it is, then feel free to edit this out of here. Otherwise let me know cause theperson wanted me to recruit you and a few other people here. Ginrikuzuma (talk) 16:53, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Derp...instead of sending you this message I sent it to myself somehow lol copy and pasting~ Basically its the same as the two MGQ "Like" pages but since its a secret group. You are free to post anything without worry of the page being closed down and other stuff. To be honest I barely joined a few days ago (the person from wikia) added me a few days ago and asked me if you and some other people would join. I checked their page here and yeah they have a blog post here. The user in question if you want to ask them more into it is Zokkun. Ginrikuzuma (talk) 18:12, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Position I've been wondering how did you and the others get the title of Four Heavenly Editors and is there anything below that?DJexe (talk) 01:35, January 2, 2013 (UTC) So when was this wiki actually created?DJexe (talk) 03:20, January 2, 2013 (UTC) I assume that would be between late 2011 and mid 2012?DJexe (talk) 03:44, January 2, 2013 (UTC) So this wiki is pretty much a year old. Impressive.DJexe (talk) 14:35, January 2, 2013 (UTC) WOWOWOWOW! stop, I'm still working on the story of my spin-off, (for moment i still work on the main ch spell [albert ]) but well thanks for the ideas... Opening the script If you are ONLY looking to pen up the script (and not hte rest of the archives like the NSA files) check around here the first link is where you can check the 2nd link is the one I used (should still work?) http://unclemion.com/onscripter/releases/ http://unclemion.com/onscripter/pub/onscr/onscrtools-win32-20100915.zip it will unarchive the script into a text file with the same name now if you want everything ask covarriant because you need the Crage program and that one is pretty old so the links keep dieing (I know he uploaded a copy not too long ago but don't remember where...might be in the Making a Side Story page) Ginrikuzuma (talk) 03:57, January 30, 2013 (UTC) yeah then the link above is fine that will unpackage only the script file and create a copy of it as a text file Ginrikuzuma (talk) 03:58, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :I just want to peer into it and dig some stuff for the Wikia. Shadowblade777 (talk) 03:53, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Just how do I use it? Shadowblade777 (talk) 04:15, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :its one of those programs you need to use in the command line so hit the start button (or the windows key) then type in :cmd ENTER :that should open up the command prompt :then change directory of CMD to wheverever you got the file (in my case I have them all in 1 folder called Onscripter in the desktop so in my case I have to type in :cd C:\users\JOHNDOE\desktop\onscripter ENTER :so in your case its whatever your path is but yeah keep it in that sense :afterwards you want to run the correct program so in your case since you want to unarchive the script (btw make sure you have a copy of the script you want to modify in the same place where all the executables are) :so if you didn't change the name of the script you will type in :nscdec nscript.dat :that will unpackage the script into a text file called "result.txt" in the same folder :Ginrikuzuma (talk) 04:34, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Got it. Ty. Shadowblade777 (talk) 04:52, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :The last thing I will say is basically so y ou have an easier time reading it is getting Notepad++ since it reads like a program and even if you aren't gonna make edits to the script and stuff its easier to view than the regular Notepad / Wordpad but its not necessary XD :Ginrikuzuma (talk) 04:56, January 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Assassin Alright I'll be glad to help you out with an assassin build best of my abilities. Assassins rely on quick, light armor for quick escapes and to remain silent. I doubt you see any Assassins on the battlefield wearing heavy bulky plate armor and can be silent on their feet. xD (All that clattering and clunking etc.) Also, Assassins do NOT have attack power buffs unless they specialize in alchemy (potions that enhance their attack power and attributes) Assassins use quick and agile blades in combat; they do less damage than a greatsword or regular sword, but what they lack in power they make up for speed and precision; so they are excellent at taking down single targets one at a time. An assassins "Tools of the Trade" are items such as smoke bombs, traps, lockpicks, and poisons. Oh yes. Poisons are an Assassins best friend. The combination with drenching their quickblades with toxic poisons that can cripple, paralyze and even slowly kill their enemies is a must. Another must for an assassin is the element of shadow. The more an assassin is concealed in shadow, the harder he is to detect on the battlefield thus making it perfect for quick and silent one hit kills from behind. Playing an assassin requires a great deal of patience; if you are caught without making your first strike, the lack of defense from the light armor as well as vitality can get an assassin easily killed. So the best advice for an assassin is to hide in the shadows, always have light armor and your "Tools of the Trade" handy. UPDATE: Yes of course! Especially If the quickblade is serrated, a quick lash of the throat will cause your enemy to cause his/her lungs to puncture and bleed. Any other questions feel free to ask! It depends on what kind of assassin you want to be. There are several types of assassins out there. Personally I named them in the following categories - 1. Shadowblade - A Dark, shadowy stalker who remains in the shadows and ambushes his enemies with quick, powerful single-strike attacks. 2. Blademaster - A Lethal assassin who dual wields swords or shortblades in combat with a variety of evasive tactics to ignore, or cheat death. 3. Saboteur - A Dagger-wielding assassin, similiar to the blademaster but engages combat in a flurry of relentless dagger strikes dipped in a lethal poison to cripple and paralyze his enemies; leaving them vulnerable for a final blow.